El Cambio Navideño (Especial Navidad)
by MinakoAndMeredy
Summary: Ha llegado la Navidad a Fairy Tail y se a organizado una fiesta de Navidad, una estrella fugaz, problemas, cuatro chicas y sus deseos que pueden cambiar todo.¿Cuales seran estos cambios? Fic Navideño Multiparejas (NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe y Jerza) Horrible Summary pero les pido que la lean


**Hola Minna, soy Minako, les dejo el primer fanfic que público yo Minako :D. No diré que es mi primer fanfic por que ya escribí otro, solo que aun no lo publico XD.**

**A decir verdad este fanfic seria un One-shoot, pero por problemas de tiempo no lo pude terminar, así que GOMENASAI.**

**PD: No lo pude subir el día 25, por que Fanfiction tuvo un problema y no podía registrarme T_T**

**Bueno, alto a las platicas y que empiece la historia.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al grandioso Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

**El Cambio Navideño**

**24 de Diciembre:**

Era una mañana fría en la ciudad de Magnolia, ya que el día anterior una pequeña nevada se había presentado el día anterior. Hoy la gran mayoría de la gente en la cuidad se encontraban bastante abrigados, eso incluye a nuestros magos de Fairy Tail, a excepción de ciertos magos, uno esa una estufa humana llamado Natsu y el otro era un mago de hielo, llamado Gray, el cual estaba en calzoncillos y era observado por cierta acosadora detrás de un pilar.

Ambos se encontraban discutiendo y rompiendo cosas como de costumbre, ya habían destruido las sillas nuevas que Mirajane había comprado, solo les quedaba una silla y en ella se encontraba la gran Erza sentada felizmente comiendo un trozo de su pastel preferido, el de fresas. Natsu al parecer no vio a la chica y tomo la silla con la Titania incluida y se la lanzó a Gray, provocando que el chico saliera disparado a una pared. La gente del gremio al ver el acto del Dragneel quedo en un estado de Shock, al sentirse observado, el mago pregunto el por qué la gente lo miraba así.

-¿Qué les pasa?- se acercó a Lucy- ¿Qué hice?

Lucy lo único que pudo hacer fue apuntar con miedo en dirección a donde el chico había lanzado la "silla" hace unos segundos atrás. Natsu fijo su mirada donde le apuntaba su amiga y lo único que vio fue un montón de basura, a su amigo/rival Gray (el cual tenía una cara de terror) y a Erza tirada en el piso junto a su pastel.

-¿De qué se asustan tanto? No es como si hubiera golpeado a Erza o algo así- dijo sonrientemente, luego miro de nuevo hacia el lugar y su cara se volvió azul y comenzó a sudar.

-No me digan que lancé a Erza- dijo asustado.

-Sí, la lanzaste- hizo una pausa- y también lanzaste su pastel de fresas.

-¿QUÉ?- gritó asustado- ¡Lucy! ¡Sálvame por favor, no quiero morir tan joven!- diciendo eso se escondió atrás de la maga estelar.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Por qué siempre me metes en tus problemas?- dijo mientras lloriqueaba.

Mientas Lucy intentaba separar al mago de fuego por su seguridad, un aura oscura comenzó a salir del montón de escombros, era Erza que comenzó a levantarse y caminar hacia el Dragneel. Los miembros del gremio se escondían detrás de lo que encontraran, ellos sabían que esa tarde iba a llover sangre.

Natsu al ver la reacción de sus amigos y al descubrir que no tenia salvación se separo de Lucy, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se arrodillo.

-¡Erza! Perdóname- grito en un tono de suplica.

La pelirroja se acercó al mago y cuando estuvo a unos pasos del pelirosa, miro en la dirección donde estaba Gray.

-¡Gray! Ven acá y siéntate como Natsu- al ver que no se movía, lo miro con una cara asesina y le gritó - ¡Muévete ahora idiota!

-¡A-aye!- corrió y se arrodillo al lado izquierdo de Natsu- ¡Perdóname!

La maga los miro con una cara asesina nuevamente y empezó a mover sus manos hacia la cara de los magos.

-¡Ustedes!- las manos de la maga estaban más cerca de las cabezas de los magos, el gremio temía por la vida de los chicos, pero ellos se lo buscaron, nadie se mete con Erza y menos con su pastel. Las manos estaban a punto de tocar a los magos.

-¡Ustedes!- poso sus manos en las cabezas de los chico y comenzó a darles pequeñas palmaditas, el aura maligna desapareció y el gremio quedó en shock nuevamente- ¡Ustedes no saben que si se portan mal Santa Claus no les dará regalos esta noche! Deben mejorar su actitud o si no les llegara solo carbón.

Erza al decir esas palabras se alejo de los chicos y fue a la cocina del gremio por otro pastel. El gremio solo atino a ver como la chica se marchaba sin haber golpeado a los magos como de costumbre.

-¿N-nos salvamos hielito?- dijo impactado el Dragneel.

-C-creo que si- le respondió el Fullbuster.

-NOS SALVAMOS- gritaron ambos y comenzaron a celebrar.

Natsu miro a su compañera de equipo, la cual aun estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de su agresiva compañera, y le dijo:

-Mira Lucy, nos salvamos- la abrazó y la hiso girar con él, Lucy se sonrojo y lo separo de ella.

-No lo puedo creer- dijo la rubia- ¿Por qué Erza no les dio una paliza como siempre? Eso me asusta, que alguien me explique.

Lucy sintió como algo tocaba su hombro y se dio cuenta que era Mirajane, la cual le sonreía como siempre.

-Yo te explicare Lucy. Erza perdono la vida de Natsu y Gray porque ella cree que si golpea a alguien, es decir, se porta mal, Santa no le traerá regalos en Navidad. Ella siempre actúa así en estas épocas navideñas y en especial los días previos al 25 de Diciembre y como hoy es 24 se comporta así de una manera extrema.

-Ahh eso explica todo, pero ¿Erza no es muy grande para seguir creyendo en Santa Claus?

-Como Erza perdió su infancia en la torre, decidimos con el maestro que no le contaríamos la verdad para que así pudiera disfrutar la navidad como una niña pequeña- dijo sonriente

-Entonces yo también ayudare en esto- dijo sonriente

-¿Lucy? ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que Santa no existe?- preguntó Natsu que se había quedado escuchando.

-No me digas que tu también- dijo suspirando al ver que su compañero pelirosa aun creía en el viejo de barba y traje rojo- No decía nada Natsu, solo dije que no podía creer que los perdonara de la muerte- dijo mintiendo la maga.

-¿Segura?- dijo dudando el chico.

-Es verdad, ¿O no Levy-chan?- decía mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

-S-si Lu-chan- decía mientras reía nerviosamente.

Natsu iba a hablar pero se vio interrumpido por la voz de Mirajane, la cual se había subido al escenario del gremio y hablaba por un micrófono.

-Minna! Recuerden que hoy en la noche es nuestra Fiesta de Navidad que tendremos esta noche en el gremio, no olviden el regalo del "Santa Secreto" que acordamos ayer, porque si lo olvidan tendrán "ESE" castigo, y no olviden sus trajes de Navidad. ¿Supongo que todos se portaron bien o no Erza?

-Si si- decía asintiendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la mencionada.

-Recuerden que tendremos invitados, así que tendrán que portarse muy bien, como Erza. Ahora pueden irse a sus casas para prepararse o comprar el regalo para su amigo secreto, tienen como 2 horas y Natsu si le dices tu amigo secreto a Happy ya sabes que te pasara- dijo sonriente – Bueno eso, vayan a prepararse.

Y así algunas personas del gremio comenzaron a irse para prepararse para la fiesta y otras se quedaban para ornamentar el lugar. La rubia se quedo petrificada en el lugar después de escuchar las palabras de Mira.

-Maldición, lo olvide por completo, aun no he comprado el regalo, Mira-san me matara si no lo compro ahora- dijo casi susurrando- Como pude olvidarlo si solo lo dijo ayer.

*****Flashback*****

-Minna, mañana como tendremos la fiesta de Navidad, hemos invitado a los miembros de Crime Sorciere, para así pasar una Navidad más divertida.- anuncio Mirajane.

Erza quien estaba comiendo un pastel, al escuchar que su querido "amigo" iría al gremio al día siguiente, solo pudo atorarse con el pastel y toser.

-¡¿Q-qué?! N-no estaba preparada- grito algo sonrojada y al ver que la gente del gremio la miraba con cara chistosa, se sonrojo un mas y dijo tímidamente- Yo no dije nada, jejeje, seguiré comiendo este delicioso pastel de fresas.

-Además jugaremos un juego llamado "Santa secreto". Consiste en regalarle un presente a la persona que te toque de esta bolsita, será al azar y por eso es secreto. Así se podrán sentir como Santa por un día. Si no guardan el secreto, recibirán una descarga eléctrica cortesía de Laxus-kun- añadió sonriente la mayor de los Strauss- ¡Así que empecemos con el sorteo!

Mira paso una bolsita con papeles a cada persona del gremio y estas sacaban un papel con un nombre y se quedaban en silencio ya que temían por su vida, ellos no querían morir rostizados por un rayo, a excepción de un mago de fuego que no dejaba de gritar.

-Happy mira quien me toco- grito intentando mostrarle el papel al gato, pero cuando casi lo logra, fue electrocutado por un rayo del dragón slayer del rayo.

Natsu quedo rostizado en el piso, pero siguió insistiendo en mostrarle el papel a su amigo, pero todas las veces era electrocutado hasta que se rindió.

Por otro lado, algunas personas se quedaron pensando en que podrían regalarle a la persona que les toco.

-_Me toco Gajeel, no sé que podría regalarle_- pensaba Levy sentada en la barra con muchos libros a su alrededor, los miro y se pregunto mientras se sonrojaba- _¿Qué tal si le regalo ese libro?_

-_No puede ser, de todas las personas del gremio me tenía que tocar ella_- pensó mientras miraba a una peliazul acosadora – _Piensa Gray, ¿Qué puedes regalarle a ella? ¿Qué cosas le gustan?- _recordó que las cosas que a ella le gustaban tenían que ver con él, peluches, dibujos, esculturas, todas con la forma de él- ¡_Maldición! Todo lo que le gustaría de regalo debe tener mi cara._

Juvia se dio vuelta para poder acosar a su amado, pero lo vio frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos, como si estuviera reflexionando los misterios del universo. Lo único que pudo hacer fue reír y lamentarse de que no le toco Gray en el papel, sino que le toco Elfman.

Una pelirroja se encontraba sentada en una esquina algo deprimida y avergonzada, si a ella, la Gran Titania, le había tocado Jellal Fernández. Se reía de sí misma por encontrarse en ese estado solo por un regalo, el problema era a quien iba dirigido ese regalo, a su amigo de infancia, luego su "enemigo" y ahora de nuevo amigo y algo más. Ella ya sabía que se había enamorado del Fernández, ella era consciente de eso pero se avergonzaba por que ella no sabía nada del amor y todo lo relacionado. Cuando supo que el peliazul vendría al gremio al día siguiente se puso nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo feliz ya que podría volver a verlo, pero cuando se entero que le toco Jellal en el amigo secreto, no supo qué hacer, no sabía que regalarle, ¿Un pastel? No ya que ella se lo terminaría comiendo antes de regalarlo, una espada, un traje, simplemente ella no sabía que regarle al chico.

Ella solo miraba a su amigo rostizado en el piso, no podía creer que de toda la gente del gremio le había tocado el idiota de Natsu. Al ver como Natsu pedía ayuda en el piso, se reía, al menos ese idiota la hacía feliz y gracias a ese mismo idiota ella había podido cumplir su sueño de entrar a Fairy Tail. Ella le debía mucho a él, tal vez demasiado. Siempre estaba allí para ella, apoyándola, cuidándola, salvándola y alegrándole los días. El problema era que no sabía que regalarle y lo malo era que si le preguntaba a alguien, iba a ser electrocutada como dijo Mira.

Decidió que lo iba a pensar después, pero ella no sabía que estaría ocupada hasta tan tarde y no podría pensar en el regalo.

***** Fin Flashback*****

-Al final no pensé nada- dijo en un suspiro la rubia- Creo que tendré que ver lo que hay y comprarle algo, aprovechare que Natsu está peleando con Gray para que no me siga.

La chica tomo sus cosas y salió del gremio, lo que no sabía era que unos ojos verde jade la seguían. El chico ignoro la batalla, tomo sus cosas también y se fue para seguir a la chica en secreto.

_-Tengo que descubrir a quien le toco Lucy en el Santa Secreto, no quiero que ella le regale cosas a otras personas y a mí no_-pensó el chico al ver a la maga estelar entrar a una tienda.

Dentro de la tienda, la chica su puso a buscar algún objeto que le podría gustar al Dragneel, pero no encontró nada.

-Es muy difícil encontrarle un regalo a este idiota- dijo la rubia.

-¿Lucy? ¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto una pelirroja.

-¿Erza?- dijo algo sorprendida- Creo que estamos haciendo lo mismo.

-Comprar el regalo para el Santa Secreto- dijeron al unisonó.

-¿Has encontrado algo?- pregunto la maga de re-equipamiento.

-Aun no- dijo algo triste- Pero tú me podrías ayudar a elegir un regalo, a mi me toco…

Y un rayo cayó cerca de donde estaban las magas paradas. Las chicas se sorprendieron.

-Esa Mirajane, nos tiene a todos muy vigilados con respecto al juego- dijo seria la Scarlet- Lucy creo que no te podre ayudar, pero si te puedo acompañar.

-C-claro Erza- dijo aun asustada.

Caminaron un rato, pasaron por muchas tiendas para buscar el famoso regalo, incluso compraron regalos para otras personas, pero no podían elegir ninguno para los chicos que les habían tocado, hasta que Erza compro un pastel de fresas.

-Listo, por fin compre el regalo- dijo orgullosa Erza

-¿No me digas que le regalaras un pastel?

-Claro, es el mejor regalo del mundo, no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes.

-S-si supongo- dijo dudosa

-Bueno Lucy te tengo que dejar, la fiesta comienza en 1 hora y media y aun no me preparo. Adiós.- dijo y se fue en la dirección contraria.

-Adiós Erza- se despidió la chica- ¡Ahora que hare!

Se encontraba caminando a su casa con un montón de bolsas, estaba cansada y solo le quedaban 30 minutos para prepararse para la fiesta. Si seguía así llegaría tarde, además de que nunca encontró un regalo para Natsu. Tendría que improvisar algo, usaría el viejo truco de regalar papeles que dicen "VALE POR UN…", sonaba mediocre y ella lo sabía, pero no le quedaba otra opción, le haría un VALE POR UNA CENA.

Las bolsas le pesaban mucho, es que además de regalos, llevaba la comida necesaria para la cena, solo quería llegar rápido a su casa y dejar las bolsas en la mesa. Deseo que alguien la ayudara, pero no sería posible ya que todos se estaban preparando para la fiesta. Se sorprendió al sentir que alguien tomaba sus cosas, se asustó ya que pensó que era un ladrón, pero se tranquilizó al ver a su compañero de equipo sonriéndole.

-Natsu- dijo feliz- ¿Qué haces acá?

-Yo solo te seguía- dijo pero al ver que la maga lo miro raro añadió- Te seguía para asegurarme de que llegaras bien a tu casa.

-Gracias- dijo, pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza- ¿DESDE CUANDO ME HAS ESTADO SIGUIENDO?

-Desde… desde que saliste del gremio- dijo mirando para un lado.

-No puede ser- por un momento la maga se alegró de que no compró el regalo del mago ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Llegaron hasta la casa de la rubia y le ayudo a subir las cosas, típico de él, entro por la ventana.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que uses la puerta?

-Es más divertido por la ventana- dijo sonriente- Bueno Lucy, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que ir a casa a ponerme ese molesto traje que Mira nos dio a todos.

-Está bien Natsu, Cuídate- dijo- QUE NO TE SIGAN LOS EXTRAÑOS- añadió con un toque molesto pero a la vez alegre.

*****En el Gremio*****

La fiesta había comenzado, había comida por todas partes y ciertos chicos estaban muy felices por ello.

-Oye Natsu, ese pollo es mío- grito un pelinegro.

-¿Aahh? Yo lo tome primero, así que es mío.

-¿Si?- Gray tomo un vaso de agua y se la lanzó al ojiverde.

-¡Pero qué haces!- tomo otro vaso y se lo tiro a Gray.

-¿Quieres pelea Flamita?

-Claro, hielito.

Los chicos comenzaron a pelear como siempre, pero esta vez no fueron detenidos por Erza ya que esta se encontraba demasiado nerviosa esperando la llegada de Jellal.

_-Tengo que actuar natural, como siempre_- pensaba.

Por otro lado del gremio, Levy se encontraba leyendo junto a Lily, Gajeel también estaba, pero como siempre solo se sentaba para dormir o comer algo acompañando a la McGarden.

-Enana, estamos en una fiesta y tú sigues leyendo. Si que eres una ComeLibros.

-Cállate Gajeel, los libros son muy divertidos y algunas veces te enseñan cosas importantes para la vida- bufó la chica

-Claro como digas, Gee Hee.

Lucy se encontraba en la barra conversando con la maga de agua, hablaban sobre el por qué la rubia había llegado algo tarde a la fiesta pero algo las desconcentro, al igual que a todo el gremio. Crime Sorciere había llegado.

En solo unos segundos un montón de gente fue a saludarlos y recibirlos.

Meredy-san ¿Cómo estás?- pregunto feliz Juvia.

-Muy bien Juvia-san- dijo sonriente y se abrazaron.

Por otro lado.

-Hola Gray ¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto una chica de pelo negro.

-Ultear, me ha ido bien- le respondió.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido con Juvia? ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo tendré sobrinos?- le pregunto Ultear riendo. El mago solo pudo sonrojarse un poco y mirar a otro lado.

-Cállate-.

-¡Erza!

-¡Jellal!- la chica estaba nerviosa, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue correr y abrazar al chico- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien ¿y tú?- ambos seguían abrazados, la chica iba a responder pero se vio interrumpida.

-Se gussssstan- dijo el gato volador azul junto con algunos miembros.

Se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¡AHORA QUE ESTAMOS TODOS, A CELEBRAR HIJOS MIOS!- grito un feliz (y ya ebrio) Makarov.

*****Una hora más tarde (11:30) ******

La fiesta seguía con un curso "normal", mucha gente en el piso debido al alcohol y las peleas, pero así celebraba el gremio de Fairy Tail.

-Minna, es hora de comenzar con el evento principal del día, el "Santa Secreto"- anuncio Mirajane en el escenario.- Necesito que todos tengan su regalo a mano, así que vayan a buscarlos.

Los miembros del gremio más ruidoso de Fiore y los de Crime Sorciere, se dirigieron a buscar sus regalos rápidamente, ya que no querían hacer enfadar a Mirajane.

-Maldición, olvide comprar el regalo de Juvia- susurro el pelinegro- Mira me va a matar debo improvisar algo.

-¿Gray? ¿Acaso acabo de escuchar que olvidar comprar un regalo?- dijo la mencionada desde el escenario con un aura oscura.

-No, no- dijo algo asustado- solo olvide traerlo, está en mi casa.

-¿Enserio? Que mal, tendrás que disculparte con la persona que te toco, ahora no puedes ir a buscarlo ya son casi las 12:00. Como castigo, tendrás que ser el esclavo de esa persona por toda la Navidad.

-Está bien- eso era mejor que morir pensó- Espera, ¡¿dijiste esclavo?!

-¡Bueno, es hora de entregar los regalos!- anuncio Mirajane.

(N/A: Esta parte estará separada por parejas, es decir, ocurrirán en la misma línea de tiempo, pero de distintas visiones)

Mira había dicho que entregaran los regalos, pero a ella le daba vergüenza entregar ese simple papel de VALE POR UNA CENA. Era muy vergonzoso, miro a los alrededores, mala idea, vio como la gente entregaba regalos muy lindos a otros. Gracias a ello no quiso entregar el regalo, pero debía hacerlo, se disculparía después. Decidida busco al Dragneel con la mirada, pero no lo encontró. Sintió como alguien la tomaba de los hombros y la abrazaba. Se giró y vio al chico que estaba buscando justo detrás de ella abrazándola. Se sonrojo tanto que le ganaba en color al cabello de Erza.

-¡Luce! Feliz Navidad- le dijo con su típica sonrisa- Toma tu regalo, porque yo soy tu Santa secreto.

-¿Eh? Gracias- dijo mientras recibía el regalo.

-Ábrelo

Lucy abrió el regalo cuidadosamente y no pudo creer lo que vio, era un hermoso collar en forma de estrella, era muy lindo.

-Gracias Natsu, es muy lindo.

-Pero eso no es todo- dicho eso tomo las manos de la rubia, y con ellas abrió el collar mostrando en el interior una foto en la que estaban Natsu, Lucy y Happy.

-Oh Natsu. Muchas Gracias- dijo eso y se puso a llorar- De verdad muchas gracias.

Natsu al ver que la chica lloraba la abrazo y le acaricio la cabeza. La chica estaba feliz, el chico que le gustaba le había regalado un hermoso collar y ahora la estaba abrazando, estaba muy feliz, quería mantenerse con Natsu así por mucho tiempo. Pero unas palabras del chico destruyeron todo.

-No es nada Lucy, haría lo que fuera por mi MEJOR AMIGA, bueno te dejo, tienes que entregarle tu regalo a quien te toco. Nos vemos luego.

Lucy se quedo estática mientras veía como el Dragón Slayer se alejaba. No podía creer que toda la felicidad que sentía se podía ir así de rápido.

Caminó en hacia una ventana y se sentó cerca de ella.

-Es verdad, yo solo soy su mejor amiga, nunca podré estar abrazada a Natsu por siempre como pensé.

Las campanas anunciando las 12 de la noche sonaron. Miro las estrellas, eran muy lindas esa noche, pero una destaco más que las otras, era una estrella fugaz. Ella siempre pensó que era una idiotez pedirle un deseo a una estrella, pero en esos momentos ya no pensaba así, hablo sin pensar.

-Desearía que Natsu se sienta como yo- suspiro.

* * *

Ella ya estaba lista, tenía su regalo listo, era un libro, uno de sus favoritos, era "La Bella y la Bestia", se sentía tan identificada con ese libro, a pesar de que según ella no era bella, pero Let y Droy siempre le decían que era la más linda del gremio. Se sentía identificada por la protagonista, una fanática de los libros que se enamora de alguien que parece una bestia, pero que ella encuentra el lado amoroso y cariñoso de la "Bestia". Para ella, la "bestia" era Gajeel, ella lo quería mucho ya que pudo encontrar el lado oculto del chico y ella se había enamorado de ese lado. Por eso le regalaba ese libro, quería lograr que el se sintiera identificado como ella con esa linda historia de amor.

-¡Bueno, es hora de entregar los regalos!

Escucho lo que Mira dijo y se dirigió nerviosa hacia el pelinegro amante del metal.

-Emm Hola Gajeel ¿Cómo estás?- dijo algo sonrojada.

-¡Enana! Hola eres tan pequeña que no te vi Gee Hee- dijo molestándola- ¿Qué tienes en la mana enana?

-E-es tu regalo, Feliz Navidad, yo soy tu Santa Secreto- dijo y le entrego el regalo.

-Enserio, entonces veamos que me regalaste enana- dijo y abrió el regalo.- ¿Qué es? ¿Un libro?

-Sí, me gustaría que lo leyeras y que me digas que sentiste al leer el….- se vio interrumpido ya que vio como el chico comenzó a morder el libro y mirarlo raro- ¿Qué haces Gajeel? Los libros son para leerlos, no para comerlos.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pensé que tenía comida escondida adentro ya que pensé que me habías regalado comida y no este cuaderno con muchas letras.

-¿Eh?

-Gracias, lo leeré algún día, cuando crezcas enana Gee Hee.

-¿Qué? ¿No puede ser? Yo te lo di porque es mi libro favorito y es muy especial para mí- sus ojos se empezaron a mojar, ella quería llorar, pero no lo haría allí- Sabes Gajeel, al menos hubieras intentado leerlo por mí.

-Tú sabes que yo no leo estas cosas. Te dije que lo leería algún día cuando crecieras.

-Gajeel, ERES UN IDIOTA- tomó su bolso y lo golpeo en la cara. El chico quedo tirado en el piso, y la McGarden se fue del lugar muy triste y enojada.

Se alejo del lugar, quería estar lejos del Redfox, busco a su amiga rubia con la mirada y la encontró, estaba sentada mirando al cielo con la vista perdida en las estrellas. Pensó que era mejor no molestarla e hizo lo mismo que su amiga, se acercó a una ventana y se puso a mirar las estrellas, eran muy lindas. El sonido de las campanas marcando las 12 de la noche sonaron. Siguió mirando el cielo tranquilamente, hasta que vio una estrella fugaz. Nunca había visto una en su vida, era muy linda y según los cuentos que había leído concedían deseos, así que ella como una niña le pidió algo a esa estrella.

-Desearía que a Gajeel le gustaran las cosas que a mí me gustan- dijo – Ah y que sea un poco más amable con sus palabras.

* * *

Juvia estaba muy feliz, era la primera Navidad en la que nevaba de su vida, ya que siempre se vio rodeada de una espesa lluvia. Además estaba con el gremio que tanto amaba, celebrando como una gran familia.

-¡Bueno, es hora de entregar los regalos!- escucho a la albina y se dispuso a entregarle el regalo a Elfman, el cual era un set de pesas que venía con un DVD titulado "Como ser un verdadero hombre en 7dias".

-Gracias Juvia, esto sí que es de hombre- dijo y la abrazo.

-De nada Elfman-san, pero podría soltarme, Juvia no puede respirar.- el chico la soltó y se fue a presumir el regalo con los otros chicos.- Adiós y gracias Juvia.-

-Adiós-

Se quedo en el lugar, esperando ansiosa que alguien le diera su regalo, cualquier cosa seria genial, pero lo seria más si ese objeto estuviera relacionado con el Mago de Hielo Exhibicionista. Estaba metida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se volteo emocionada, pero se sorprendió al ver a su querido Gray.

-Gray-sama- gritó y se lanzo hacia el chico abrazándolo- ¡Feliz Navidad!

-¡Feliz Navidad para ti también!- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, aunque no lo admitiera, a él le gustaba estar cerca de la maga de cabellos azules.

-Gray-sama, ¿Usted es mi Santa Secreto?- dijo emocionada.

-Si Juvia, yo soy tu Santa Secreto- la chica se emociono mucho, pensar que Gray era su Santa Secreto la hacía muy feliz- Pero el regalo que te debería dar, se me quedo en mi casa.

-¿Enserio?-

-Te pido disculpas, mañana te aseguro que te lo entregare.

- Eso significa una cosa, ¡Gray-sama tendrá que ser mi esclavo por un día!- dijo sonriente la maga.

-¿Qué? Yo no quiero ser tu esclavo, me harías hacer muchas cosas vergonzosas- dijo serio.

-Pero Gray-sama, Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea su esclavo- dijo en un puchero- Además Mira-san lo dijo.

-Que me importa lo que Mira diga, si yo no quiero ser tu esclavo, no lo seré-dijo y comenzó a irse- Mañana te entregare tu regalo Juvia, Adiós.

-Gray-sama, no se vaya. Juvia solo quiere estar cerca suyo- dijo casi en un susurro, pero ya era tarde, el mago ahora se encontraba peleando con Natsu.- Juvia solo quería que Gray-sama estuviera más cerca de ella.

Las campanas que anunciaban las 12 de la noche estaban sonando. Y una estrella fugaz se hizo visible en los cielos. La maga no la vio, pero sintió que debía desear algo.

-Juvia desea que Gray-sama quiera estar más cerca de Juvia-

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, tenía que admitirlo, pero estaba muy feliz del volver a ver a su amigo Jellal, aunque cada vez que lo veía recordaba cuando rodaron por un monte y casi se besan, entendía el por qué no pudieron completar el acto, ambos estaban en distintos lados, un lado era el de la justicia, en un gremio y el otro el camino del arrepentimiento, escapando del consejo, por eso no podían estar juntos. A decir verdad, a ella no le importaba eso, pero al parecer a Jellal si, él quería cargar la culpa y se castigaba a si mismo conteniéndose de lo que quería hacer. Ella quería hacerle entender que no era necesario estar castigándose tanto, esa era su meta.

Escucho la vos de Mirajane anunciando que la hora de entregar los regalos había llegado. Se paró de su silla y camino hacia él.

-Jellal- el mencionado se dio la vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba.

-Erza- le sonrió y le mostro el regalo- Feliz Navidad, yo soy tu Santa secreto.

-Oh Gracias- recibió el regalo- Feliz Navidad para ti también.

-Venga ,¿Por qué no lo abres?- le dijo sonriendo.

-Claro- el chico abrió el regalo y se encontró con…- ¿Es un pastel?

-Si, y es un pastel de fresas, el mejor- dijo muy feliz

-G-gracias Erza, debe ser muy delicioso- dijo algo nervioso.

-Claro que lo es.

Una pelinegra se acerco a ellos.

-Oh, miren que tenemos acá, Jellal con un pastel, quien lo hubiera imaginado.

-¿Ultear? ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto la Scarlet.

-Es que a Jellal no le gustan los paste…- se vio interrumpida ya que Jellal le estaba tapando la boca.

-Ignora lo que dice Erza- dijo el peliazul.

-¿A ti no te gustan los pasteles?- dijo algo apenada- Lo siento no debí darte algo que no te gusta.

-Erza, no te preocupes, tu regalo si me gusta, lo que importa es la intención. Si quieres podemos compartirlo-

-No pasa nada Jellal, ahora iré a ayudar a Mira con las cosas de la fiesta- dijo mientras se iba- Nos vemos luego.

-¿Qué paso acá? No me digas que lo arruine- dijo algo apenada la hija de Ur.

-Solo no te metas en mis cosas otra vez Ultear- dijo algo enojado- Iré a ver qué pasa con los chicos.

Erza salió del gremio a tomar un poco de aire. Se sentía estúpida. Le había regalado algo que no le gustaba a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué no le gusta el pastel? Son el elixir de los dioses, es culpa de el por no saber apreciarlos.

Y las campanas sonaron.

-Debo entrar, ya son las 12 de la noche- dijo y miro al cielo- Oh, es una estrella fugaz, ¿sería bueno pedirle un deseo?

Miro hacia los lados para asegurarse que nadie la veía. Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba sola dijo:

-Desearía que a Jellal le gusten tanto los pasteles como a mí.

* * *

***En algún lugar de la cuidad.***

-Mira abuelo- dijo un niño sonriendo- es una estrella fugaz.

-Si Jost, es una estrella fugaz, pero esta es especial- dijo mirando hacia el cielo.

-¿A qué te refieres abuelo?

-Esa es la estrella de la Navidad, cualquier deseo que le pidas se hará realidad.

-¿Enserio?, entonces pediré muchos dulces para mí y mi hermana.

- Que generoso eres Jost, que generoso eres- dijo el abuelo

* * *

*****En el gremio*****

Natsu y Gray se encontraban peleando otra vez por comida, Gajeel después de levantarse por el golpe de la amante de los libros, se unió a la pelea de la comida. Jellal como una persona normal, intento detener la pelea, mala idea, él también quedo metido en el conflicto ya que los tres le habían tirando bebida.

-Maldito Hielo, deja de ser tan pervertido-

-Cállate fueguito, yo por lo menos no soy un asexual como tú-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que asexual? Por lo menos no soy tan gay como Jellal-

-No sé a lo que te refieres Natsu- dijo Jellal algo avergonzado.

-Lo que dice Salamander, es que tu eres un gay porque dejaste a la Scarlet esperando un beso, pero como tú eres gay, no se lo diste- dijo el Redfox.

-¿Quién les dijo eso?- dijo algo enojado- ¿Fue Happy? Si es así lo mataré-

-Tú no te metas con Happy- dijo el ojiverde enojado.

-Oye Natsu no me dejes hablando solo, Idiota- habló nuevamente el alquimista de hielo.

Los cuatro magos estaban a punto de echarse a pelear seriamente, pero una explosión los interrumpió. Los cuatro magos quedaron en el suelo algo quemados y lastimados, todos inconscientes.

-USTEDES NO ARRUINARAN LA FIESTA EN LA QUE TANTO ME ESFORCÉ EN HACER- grito Mirajane en su forma de Satan Soul, tuvo que actuar ella ya que Erza había salido del gremio.

Las campanas que anunciaban el inicio del día 25 de Diciembre estaban sonando y cuatro magos estaban inconscientes en el piso.

Una estrella fugaz viajaba por los cielos de la cuidad y cuatro magas pidieron sus deseos. Lo que no sabían es que las cosas se saldrían un poco de control y ese 25 de Diciembre sería muy distinto a los demás.

* * *

**Y aquí el final de la primera parte de este Two-shoot, Muchas Gracias por leerlo y si les gusto agradecería que me dijeran que cosas les gustaron y cuáles no en un Review.**

**De verdad agradezco que hayan leído mi historia y les digo que esperen con ansias la segunda parte (Final) la cual intentare subir lo más antes posible.**

**Sin nada más que decir, me despido.**

**Bye Bye 3**

**Minako**


End file.
